Rare Noggin
|release date = 2015-08-05 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 4 |island(s) = Plant, Air, Water, Earth, Haven, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = If Available, any pair of the following: T-Rox Pummel Clamble PomPom Scups Reedling Repatillo Floogull |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 75 |buying price starpower = 1,000 |selling price coin = 225 |placement xp = 150 |regular version = |epic version = |composer version = Rare Noggin (Composer) }} Description The Rare Noggin is very different from its original counterpart. It has gold colored hands and feet with purple toenails. It has two golden small tusks with a small portion painted purple as well. The most notable difference is that the Rare Noggin is cube shaped with gold trimming on the edges and corners, along with its purple eyes. The Rare Noggin also has large gray parts in between the golden trimming on the edges. Song Same as regular Noggin Song, but in My Singing Monsters: Composer, it sounds different. It sounds like a udu drum. Breeding The Rare Noggin may result from breeding any two distinct triple-element monsters that share the Earth element. These include: * T-Rox * Pummel * Clamble * PomPom * Scups * Reedling * Repatillo * Floogull It takes 6 hours to breed, and 6 more to incubate. On Plant Island, be careful when using the T-Rox and Pummel combination, as it could make a G'Joob instead. On Air Island, using a combination of T-Rox and Scups could create a Yawstrich instead. Availability was available to breed and purchase in the Market during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Tweedle|4||Potbelly|9||Noggin|1||Toe Jammer|4||Mammott|2||Kayna|9}}Mystery Like ( ) of varies by Island: * Mammott on , , * Toe Jammer on * Tweedle on The has a different style of likes from the other monsters. Decorations have no effect on it; it likes only other monsters. This is the same for all other single-element Rare monsters. Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Noggin. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Costumes Spooktacle Rare Noggin Spooktacle 2015.png|Spooktacle 2015, 2019 Rare Noggin Spooktacle 2016.png|Spoooktacle 2016 - 2018 In 2015, the Rare Noggin dressed up as a wrapped caramel cube. On October 19th, the Rare Noggin dressed up as a white and black die. This outfit was repeated for 2017 and 2018. The wrapped caramel cube returned in 2019. Notes * The texture of its body is similar to that of its Common counterpart. * The Rare Noggin has a golden outlining and horns pretruding from its chest. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Earth Category:Plant Island Category:Air Island Category:Water Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters